Seduction from the Devil's Angel
by Sams Witch
Summary: Olivia had Dean in Hell. The two were a hot item now she wants him back. She kidnaps him, chains him up and seduces him every day until he gives in. But will Dean also give into the darkness as well? Dean/OC
1. Chapter 1

"I want him daddy…I want him _**now**_," pouted Olivia as she watched her father Alistair rip apart a soul right in front of her.

"Then what are you waiting for," said Alistair as he ripped out the guts of the person and they screamed. "What have I always taught you Olivia?"

Olivia didn't say anything.

Alistair stopped carving into the body and looked at his daughter as she stood with her arms crossed across her chest and leaned against the wall. Alistair walked over to Olivia with the bloody knife in his hand, "Olivia what have I always taught you?"

Olivia smiled and looked at her father, "Always take what I want."

"Then you get your ass up there and you take what you want. Got it!"

Olivia nodded and kissed her father on the cheek, "Ok daddy."

Alistair smiled at his daughter as she walked out of the dungeon. Olivia always was able to get Dean Winchester to do whatever she wanted once he said yes. He knew she would be able to break him once again.

Dean and Sam opened the doors to the hospital as they walked out. Dean sighed loosening his tie then felt a pair of hands on his arm pulling him back.

"What the fu-" Before he could finish a pair of lips were on his.

"Uh, hello?" asked Sam looking at the two of them. Sam has never seen this girl in his life.

Dean groaned the kiss was remarkable and just how he liked it; it reminded him of something he couldn't place. The lips that were attacking his parted from his own and he opened his eyes to see two gorgeous emeralds staring into his own green orbs.

"I've been looking for you," she said with a smile as she ran her hands up his chest.

"Uh…ok," said Dean glancing at Sam who shrugged then looking back at the girl and taking a step back, "Do I know you?"

"Of course."

Dean watched the skillful tongue that had licked his entire mouth trace across her perfect plump lips. He wished he knew who this girl was.

"I'm sorry…I just don't-" he tried to think but nothing was coming to him, "Are you the friend of Terry or Sherri…the girl I hooked up with the other night?"

Olivia shook her head, "No."

Dean looked at Sam then back at Olivia, "Then I'm sorry I think you have me confused with someone else but I surely wouldn't mind seeing you again." He winked at her before walking away with Sam.

"Who was that?" Sam asked looking back at the girl who was pouting and crossing her arms across her chest.

"I have no clue but she is a good kisser." Dean smirked looking at Sam with a slight shrug.

Olivia knew his mind must be blocking out the memories in Hell. Which meant it was blocking her from him. The two were a match made in…Hell so to speak. When the two were together they made the ground quiver and the lightning strike. She had to have him remember.

That night Dean was sound asleep when Olivia had crept into the motel room. She was able to go over the salt line being half human; she had all the demons strengths but no weakness. She found Dean asleep on the bed jeans on t-shirt off and she ran her nails over his body. Dean opened his eyes quickly and sat up staring at her. He grabbed the knife under his pillow and stood up.

"Who the hell are you?"

"I really can't believe you don't know who I am," her eyes turned black and she smiled, "After all we were really close in Hell."

It hit him. His eyes roamed the body and the smile. Sure she was a divine thing and they had memories in Hell…a whole bunch of memories he didn't even want to think about. It sent chills running up and down his spine thinking of what he had done with Olivia.

"Olivia," he whispered.

"You going to drop the knife or are we going to play rough tonight?" She asked with a slight laugh as her eyes turned back to the emerald green. She walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. Dean felt a rush of lust and hunger run through him and he fought it back, he fought it hard, "You know the two of us always liked it rough." She stood on her tip toes about to kiss him when he placed the tip of the knife on her chest.

"Back up," he growled.

Olivia let go of him and glared, "What are you doing?"

"I want nothing to do with you," he growled, "You were my only option so don't think it meant something."

Olivia gritted her teeth and walked a few feet behind her, "I'm sorry to tell you this Dean-o but you will be mine. I don't care what it takes."

"This isn't hell Olivia you can't rule people here!"

"Watch me."

The lights in the room flickered but Dean didn't take his eyes off her. She quickly vanished and ended up behind him. She grabbed the back of his head and threw him in the wall. He groaned dropping the knife and turning around and diving at her. The two fell into the table breaking it beneath them. Olivia laughed as the two rolled around on the ground.

"You think you are better than me Winchester?" she asked as she scratched at his chest and he groaned in pain, "You've been up here for too long you're weak." She grabbed his wrist and with all her strength placed them above his head. Their faces were inches from each other. She had a triumphant smile on her face as he stared angrily at her. She nuzzled her nose against his with a smirk, "I win."

"Dean I got you-" Sam stopped as he saw the two on the floor.

Olivia's eyes turned black with a smirk, "Little Sammy Winchester."

"Dean!" Sam grabbed his gun but the two vanished before his eyes.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note: <strong>__Ok another new one. But I was talking to April and I was like what if Dean was seduced and with her help we came up with this little idea. More to come hope you enjoy please review :)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Dean closed his eyes hoping it would stop the screaming from entering his mind. He heard the door creak open and close behind him. Alistair had just left. He said he was done torturing for the day who was coming in? He heard footsteps coming closer and he tried his best like always to get out of the chains that kept him there._

"_Well, well, well," said a female voice, "You're my father's new pet." _

_Dean turned his head to see a beautiful girl, something he hasn't seen in what seemed like ages. She was staring down at him with a grin._

"_Mr. Dean Winchester huh?" she laughed as she walked around the table her nails tapping on it. Her eyes would drift over his body and then back up to his eyes. "I can see why most demons would come back down after even taking a look at you. You're all man." She laughed again as she stood in front of him._

"_Who the fuck are you?" he asked in a hoard voice._

_She laughed again and Dean felt her nails running up his jean covered legs. She licked her lips as she crawled up onto the table and on top of him. She licked her lips as their faces were inches apart._

"_I'm Olivia," she softly caressed his cheek with the back of her hand. She smiled looking into his eyes._

"_Another demon bitch, great," Dean rolled his eyes and watched her, "Wearing an innocent poor girl showing her the depths of Hell?"_

_She laughed as she sat up, "I'm only half…my father's Alistair and my mother was human. I can walk in and out of Hell whenever I please." Her eyes flashed black and turned back to her green eyes with a smile. "This is all natural." She ran her hands over her perfect body and bit her bottom lip._

"_Great…demons are mating with humans now? Half breeds?"_

"_My mother had no choice. It was a prophecy. Everyone has a destiny that has to be fulfilled," she ran her fingers up his chest, "Just. Like. You." She grinned._

"_Oh yeah and what is my supposed destiny?"_

_She laughed as she leaned over, "You'll see." _

_Olivia looked into his eyes and licked her eyes, "You have very handsome eyes," she looked down at his lips and smirked, "And lips that look so delicious." She traced his full lips with her tongue and then bit down on his bottom lip and pulled. "Mmmm…yummy, makes me wonder what else is yummy." She sat up as Dean watched her grab a knife from the table next to them. She smiled as she gripped his shirt and cut through it. _

_Dean felt her hands on his abs and bit his bottom lip as a feeling, a strong feeling, of lust ran through his body._

"_Wh-what are you doing?" he asked feeling the lust run through his body._

_She smiled, "Just having some fun." She licked her lips and then bent over licking his abs and running her nails over his body, "Mmm…you just taste so good." _

_Dean groaned feeling her tongue move lower and beneath his jeans._

"_Olivia!" _

_Olivia sat up and stared at the door seeing Alistair standing there. Dean tried to look over but could only look so far he only saw the feet of Alistair. _

"_Olivia what have I told you about playing with the pets?"_

_Olivia slid off of Dean, "Sorry daddy, he was just really fun." She walked around the table and grabbed Dean by the face and looked down at him, "See you real soon hot stuff." She pushed his head away and walked towards the door and Alistair slammed it closed._

Dean's eyes slowly fluttered open. He went to rub them but he quickly realized he couldn't move. "What the hell?" Dean looked above to see both of his hands were tied to the headboard with his own leather belt. He pulled and tugged but it was no use. He was just making it tighter.

He looked around and saw he was in a large red bedroom with French doors that led outside. "Definitely not in Kansas anymore."

He saw the bedroom door open and in walked Olivia dressed in nothing but a pink and black lingerie set that was see though in all the right places. "Shit." He whispered.

"I was wondering when you were going to wake up and play with me." She walked in and closed the door behind her then locked it.

"What the hell do you want?" Dean asked, gritting his teeth at the sight of her. Sure she was hot but she was nothing more than a demon slut that he despised. They had a few good times in hell but that was then. He had nothing going for him but making her scream. That was one of the only things that gave him satisfaction. Those days were behind him now. He had to hold strong.

"I got what I want." She smiled at him as she made her way over to the king size bed. "I want you."

"Sorry sister. That's not going to happen." Dean said, "Now let me go."

"I don't think so. You are right where you need to be." She said and straddled him. "And I think deep down you want to be here with me."

Olivia bit on her bottom lip as he moved her hands slowly up his chest, "Hmmm I missed this hard perfect body smacking against mine. You still make me so hot."

"I'm pretty sure that's just the hell fire." Dean said.

Olivia threw her head back and laughed a little. "You and your jokes." She said and looked back at him, "I find it sexy."

"So does every other woman." Dean winked.

"But not every other woman can have you. You Dean Winchester are all mine." Olivia said. She leaned down and was inches from his face, "You know you want me as much as I want you." She said in a quiet but sexy voice. She moved her tongue over his lips and moaned a little. "I missed these lips. What do you say me and you pick up where we left off? You know I can do things that would make most men go unconscious."

Dean looked at her and pulled his head back away from her. "I would have to be crazy to ever go back to a demon bitch like you. The very thought makes me sick to my stomach."

Olivia leaned back and her face hardened. She pulled her hand back and slapped him hard across the face, "No one talks to me that way!"

Dean laughed as he turned back to her, "Is that all you got? Come on, I know daddy taught you better than that. That was weak baby."

Olivia was fuming. She balled up her fist and punched him even harder. "I think you need to remember who you're talking to!" she yelled and hit him again.

Dean's reaction was the same. He laughed in her face as blood ran from his lip. "Keep going. You know you can't hurt me. I won't break."

"Oh you will. I just have to find the right buttons like I did last time." Olivia wrapped her hand around his throat and squeezed and Dean gasped for air. She smiled and leaned closer to him again, "You are mine now. The sooner you realize that the better things will be. I can make this heaven or I can make this hell and we both know you don't want hell."

Olivia leaned closer and licked up the blood, "Mmm, taste so damn good. I can't wait to taste the rest of you."

"You better learn." Dean said.

Olivia released her grip and got off of him. "Don't underestimate me. Me and you are going to be together for a long time. Get use to it. I have nothing else better to do than to see what makes you tick. Get comfortable. You are in for a long ride." She said before turning around and walking out the door.

Dean threw his head back on the pillow and sighed, "I'm so screwed."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A few hours later Dean was still struggling to get the leather belt off him but the more he tugged the more it dug into his skin bruising and making it bleed. "Fucking bitch is going to die," he seethed and looked around him trying to find anything that could help his situation.

Olivia opened the door and laughed watching Dean continue to struggle. Dean looked over at her seeing her with a drink in her hand, "Give it up Deanie there is no way out. I learned from the best on how to bondage people." She winked at him, "I think you learned it too."

"I swear Olivia once I get out of this I am going to kill you." He watched her through slit eyes as she walked closer to him.

She pouted, "Now Dean is that anyway to talk to me? After everything we've been through. All the good times."

Dean struggled again, "Ripping people's souls apart and hardcore fucking oh yeah good times." He winked at her.

Olivia sighed looking away from him, "You were so different back then," she bit her bottom lip, "the cold in your eyes, the way you would rip into someone it would get me so hot. Then you'd come after me with that hunger mad look in your eyes," she grinned and looked at him. Their eyes locked as she ran her hand up his chest, "You'd grab me and throw me down and force me into positions I never knew I could go into. You'd pound into me so hard bruise me and leave your mark…"

"I was fucking insane then. No way would I ever touch you now. You fucking demon whore."

Olivia glared at him and with her nails dug into his chest and Dean closed his eyes in pain then screamed as they dug deeper where amounts of blood came out and she ran them down.

"I can do worse Dean and you know it!"

"You bitch!"

"You want to see bitch! Huh Dean?" She stood up and walked towards her closet and opened it up. Dean saw all sorts of weapons and torture devices that reminded him of hell. "I tried to be nice. I tried to be fair but you are being a stubborn asshole. Just like you were before you said yes." Olivia grabbed a knife and walked over to him.

"Get the fuck away from me," he said watching her climb onto the bed and straddle his lap. She gripped his hair and pulled his head back and placed the knife under his neck, "Bring it on bitch!"

Olivia's eyes narrowed at him and she just stared at him for the longest time then a sneaky smile spread across her face. She let go of his hair and took the knife from his neck, "No…you know what how about I just go back to that motel of yours and get Sam because I know that you don't care what happens to you but little Sammy well…"

"You fucking touch him I'll kill you! I swear I will!"

She got up from his lap, "Sammy is a better trade off if you think about it. With the demon blood and all. Just think of the possibilities," she was mostly talking to herself as she traced her bottom lip with the knife. She looked at Dean, "I'd really have my prince then and he'd give himself up for a second to save his big brother…hmmmmm, but what to wear?"

Olivia walked over to another closet that held clothes, "Hmmmmm…"

"Don't…Olivia, don't."

"Don't what Dean? This is what you want no? You want out so I get Sam. It's a fair trade." She didn't look back but she had a smirk on her face. She knew how to work him. After all she knew him for almost forty years and dated him for ten of them.

"Just take me. Do whatever you want to me. Leave Sam alone." Dean threw his head back on the pillow breathing heavily from the deep scratch marks on his chest.

Olivia licked her lips and walked towards the bed. She smirked as she crawled on the bed and back on top of Dean.

"Let's make a deal Dean…you stay with me and never leave and do what I say and I won't go after little Sammy but if you break the deal and leave well Sam will be in your shoes. Do we have a deal?" She tilted her head looking into his eyes and saw him breaking.

"Yes."

Olivia leaned down with a smile, "Let's seal it then." She crashed her lips on his kissed him hard. She ran her hands through his hair and shoved her tongue into his mouth. She moaned at his taste and the feel of him beneath her. She missed him and now she had him all to herself. The only problem she had to deal with was his humanity. She had to kick it back out of him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note:<strong>__ Oh my God 11 reviews you guys! You freaking rock! I heart all of you right now :D And just for you guys here is the second chapter. Thanks to April for the major help I was a little stuck and she pushed and pushed and out came a part…hmmm that sounds funny! Please review and more to come :D_


	3. Chapter 3

Dean woke with water being splashed on him, ice cold water and then a slap to the face, "Rise and shine!" yelled Olivia with a laugh.

Dean shook his head trying to breathe from the ice cold water that had woken him from a dead sleep. He glared at her, "You bitch!" He seethed.

She laughed, "No you're _my_ bitch." She slapped him again, "At least until we can kick that piece of shit humanity out of you."

"Never gonna happen sweetheart," Dean smirked, "You can bitch slap me all you want, hell you can send me back down I will never lose it again."

Olivia snickered, "We'll see." She reached for the belt and Dean watched her closely and before she grabbed the strap she looked down at him, "Remember our deal Dean...if you try anything funny your brother is the one I'll be after and you know my father will be very pissed off. And be after you both."

"Bring it," Dean snarled staring into her eyes.

"Dean," she taunted.

"What the fuck do you want from me?"

She leaned close to his face and smiled, "To hear you beg." She licked his lips and pulled on the belt. She leaned up and he sat up, "Now...run me a bath."

"Excuse me." He looked at her as she walked towards the closet that held her clothes. He rubbed his wrist watching her. She opened the doors and looked around.

"I know you heard me," she turned and looked at him the bathroom is right over there, "Make the water nice and hot."

Dean glared at her as he continued to rub his wrist and got up from the bed. He had to find a way out of here without getting his brother hurt or worse. He walked into the bathroom and stopped looking around. The bathroom was almost the size of the motel rooms Sam and him stayed him maybe a little bit bigger. There was a Jacuzzi tub in the middle, two shower stalls, one where the edge came out to sit in and one just to stand in, the room was marble all around.

"Fucking bitch would live large," he continued to rub his wrist as he walked over to the tub. He kneeled down and turned it on. The water came out clearer than he ever saw water come out. He tested it out making sure the water was hot enough for her heiness. He rolled his eyes. He was some demons bitch slave once again. How did he get into these predicaments?

Dean looked up from the tub and stood up walking around the bathroom waiting for the tub to fill. He walked towards the marble counter and looked through her stuff. He picked up her perfume and smelled it. The smell automatically sent him back to Hell. He could always sniff her out no matter where he was.

_Dean walked past all the demons, through the chambers of torture where he once was tortured. He now did the torturing since today he said yes. And today he wanted Olivia. She's been begging him since she first had her hands all over him and now she was going to get him. _

_He could smell her perfume. That's how he was tracking her. Her perfume was strong to his senses. He followed the scent till he found her near her room. Dean walked up to her and grabbed her arm forcing her into her room. She gasped as her face hit the cold cement wall. _

_"You wanted me princes...here I am," he said in her ear. He pulled back a little and let her turn around._

_Olivia stared at him, "What are you doing off the rack?" she asked scared of the look on his face and the sheer evil in his eyes._

_Dean pushed her back against the wall and stared into her eyes loving the fear in them. He gripped her upper arms tightly slamming his body against hers to hold it still._

_"You wanted me this way didn't you?" he asked not expecting an answer. His grip tightened on her arms and she gasped in pain and bit her bottom lip, "You wanted me to say yes." _

_Olivia swallowed hard staring into his cold evil eyes, "Yes," she said quietly._

_Dean smirked, "You scared Olivia? I've never known you to be scared. What would daddy think?"_

_"I'm not scared."_

_"Prove it." She didn't do anything and his smirk grew, "I knew it."_

_Olivia pushed him as hard as she could, "I'm not afraid of you."_

_Dean laughed an evil laugh in her face as she struggled against him. He slammed her against the wall once again and her eyes turned black. His laughter stopped and he smiled, "There's my princess." He gripped the back of her head pulling at her hair and she cried out and stared him in the eyes, "You're mine princess. No one else's got it?"_

_"Can't tell me what to do." She loved this side of Dean. For forty years she's seen the weak side of him and now this evil sadistic side was such a turn on for her. She wanted him to control her but she also wanted control as well. She knew in the future they would be butting heads. Hell, she loved the thought of it._

_"Oh no?" he yelled angry and placed his hand on her throat, "You will do whatever I say!"_

_"Daddy won't like that." She grinned._

_"Daddy won't find out." Dean smirked._

_That smirk alone gave her exciting chills. She wanted him badly. She pulled his head to hers and kissed him hard. He kissed her back with the same roughness, maybe even a little rougher. Dean gripped her ass and she jumped on him wrapping her legs around his waist, "Fuck me Dean! Now!" She kissed down his neck before throwing her on the bed and getting on top of her._

_"You want me to fuck you huh you little bitch?"_

_She rubbed her body against his nice and slow and hard, "Fuck yes! Show me no mercy!" She stared into his eyes, "I want it all!" And Dean was happy to oblige…anything to make him feel._

Olivia watched him from the door as he thought about their love affair in Hell. He remembered more than he let on.

Olivia cleared her throat and Dean turned his head seeing her in a robe and placed her perfume back down on the counter. He turned leaning on the counter with his arms crossed.

"There you go princess," he waved over towards the Jacuzzi, "Nice and hot just how you like it."

She smirked as she walked over to him. He watched her as she tilted her head, "Not quite. If you were in it," she ran her hand under his shirt and stared into his eyes, "That's how I'll like it."

Dean pulled her hand out of his shirt, "Not happening anytime soon princess."

She narrowed her eyes at him and then took her robe off letting it fall to the ground. Dean's eyes followed the robe to her feet then slowly back up her body. He had to admit she has a great body, even in Hell she walked around with it. It was hers after all.

Olivia smiled, "See something you like tiger?" His eyes lingered at her breast for just a few more seconds before he looked back into her eyes. They were so alluring no wonder he fell for them in Hell. "It can all be yours if you just say the magic words. You know I'll be happy to give you whatever you want. I did in Hell after all." She smiled at him.

"Not a snowballs chance bitch."

Olivia frowned and walked towards the Jacuzzi. "Fine then make yourself useful." She stepped into the hot water and sunk in. She grabbed the wash cloth and threw it at him, "Wash my back."

"You've got to be kidding?"

"You know I never joke." She turned her head to look at him with that evil glare of hers. He knew she inherited that from her father. "Get over here NOW!"

Dean growled as he grabbed the wash cloth and walked towards the Jacuzzi. He kneeled down and dipped the wash cloth in the water and poured some soap on it. He then slowly washed her back. He rolled his eyes, not believing he was actually giving a bath to a damn demon whore.

Olivia all of a sudden grabbed his wrist when it was near her neck and pulled it towards the front. Dean bit his lip as she leaned back and had him wash her chest. She closed her eyes a soft moan coming from her lips. Dean licked his lips and watched his hand wash her chest and then moved down it towards her breast. She arched into his hand and licked her own lips moaning again.

_Demon Dean! Demon! Fucking hot demon…but demon!_

Dean stared at her breast and bit his bottom lip as he looked back at her face seeing her eyes closed. He knew how she liked it, he remembered all too well because at the time he liked it as well. His hand moved to her left breast slowly massaging it and then let the wash cloth drop into the water as he pinched her nipple and twisted roughly. Olivia let out a surprise pleasurable yelp arching her chest into his hand.

Olivia was breathing heavy staring at Dean as he smirked, "I'm sorry I thought you liked it rough."

It happened all too quickly but Olivia grabbed Dean by the back of the neck and pulled him into the tub. Dean spit out the water as she pushed him against the edge of the tub and straddled his lap. Her lips came crashed hard against his and his hands stayed at his sides not knowing what to do. He knew too well what to do but to a half breed, demon/human, sure in Hell it was different but now he knew right from wrong.

Olivia shoved her tongue into his mouth clawing at his shoulders with her nails and rubbing herself against him. Dean grabbed her hips and groaned into her mouth. He didn't mean to it just slipped out with her rubbing all up against him in her naked way.

Olivia moaned as she continued to rub up against him and kissing him with everything she had. She had missed his mouth, his body up against hers. She bit at his bottom lip hard and he groaned again as he moved his hips up against her.

She smiled as she pulled back breathing heavy, "I still know what you like," she said as her right hand moved into his jeans and grabbed hold of his cock that was now fully hard. She pumped him with slow hard strokes of her hand. He threw his head back with a groan. He forgot how good she felt, the only thing that he felt down in Hell. He would never tell her that.

Someone behind them cleared their throat and she turned her head quickly. Dean sat right up and looked over to see a servant.

"Ms. Olivia I suggest you get decent," he said.

Olivia pulled her hand out of his jeans and pushed hard on his chest. He grunted in pain as his back hit the tub.

"Why?"

"Your father is downstairs."

Dean's eyes widened a bit. Alistair. Olivia growled and turned back to Dean who had a smirk on his face, "And I was having oh so much fun," he mocked and she glared at him.

"I'll show you fun."

Their eyes held each others. He challenged her with his eyes, "Bring it."

Olivia gripped his shoulders tightly and threw him out of the Jacuzzi and he hit the wall by the door. The servant quickly vanished knowing Olivia's wrath. She got out of the Jacuzzi as Dean coughed and started to get up slowly. She grabbed her robe tying it around her.

Dean started laughing, "That all you go bitch," he spit on the floor.

With a flick of her hand Dean was in her room and up against the wall. She walked in closing her hand and Dean felt his air supply going low.

"I don't want to hurt you Dean...well, when we're not pleasuring each other in Hellish ways," she laughed but stopped and glared at him, "You are really pissing me off!"

Dean let out a small chuckle and coughed. He smiled the best he could, "You'll have to kill me bitch to get what you want."

With her other hand she made a clawing action and Dean tried not to scream as his shirt slowly started to rip and it felt like her nails were going into his chest like she had done once again. She slowly moved her hand down; antagonizing the pain he was in. Dean held on as best as he could trying not to scream but the pain at one point was too much. He screamed tilting his head a little.

"Aw, what's a matter baby?" she asked making a pouting face as she slowly walked up to his place on the wall, "Too much for ya. You told me to bring it. You know how I can be."

"You fu-fucking b-b-bitch."

She laughed as he stuttered. She sighed knowing her father was downstairs and he, like herself, didn't like to be kept waiting too long.

"I have to go and talk some business now." She threw him on the bed and with another fling of her wrist ropes had tied tightly around his own wrist to the bed and also a gag in his mouth. "I'll be back soon baby." She winked at him and licked her lips before walking out the door.

Olivia made her way to the stairs tying her robe tighter to not be exposed when a stench hit her nose. Her lip curled and her and her nose flared in disgust.

"What is that hag doing in my house?" she yelled as she turned the corner and there was her father and Ruby standing there. She walked down the stairs angry and Ruby smirked.

"Nice to see you to Olivia," she said sarcastically with her arms crossed.

"Get this slut traitor out of my house daddy! NOW!"

"Calm down Olivia this is business," Alistair said as he watched his daughter and Ruby stare daggers at each other.

"What business?" she seethed. She wanted to rip Ruby limb from limb because of her traitor ways.

"Did you get Dean?"

Olivia looked at her father, "Yes sir."

"Where is he?"

She smirked, "Tied up at the moment."

"Gross," said Ruby with a scowl on her face.

Olivia quickly looked at her and took a few steps towards her, "At least I didn't fall for a Winchester with a human side! I'm kicking the humanity right out of Dean!"

"Have fun with that," said Ruby, "Remember how long it took him to say yes?"

"I'll be able to do it! It won't take long."

"Ladies...let's not fight. After all we are all on the same team," said Alistair.

"Or so we think," said Olivia.

"I made a fucking mistake! Sue me!"

"I'll do more than that bitch!"

"Olivia and Ruby! ENOUGH!" Both demons looked at Alistair, "Like I said we are here for business Olivia."

"And what is this business...father?"

"The Winchesters of course. With the way you are working on Dean I'm pretty sure his humanity will be gone soon. We need people up here on our side."

"And?" She placed her hands on her hips.

"And that's where the Winchester's come into play. Why with Dean's ability of torture and his warrior instincts he'd be a great candidate to go out there and fight and well be my little princess's guardian." She smiled at her father and Ruby rolled her eyes, "And with Sam's demon blood he's almost ranking up there with us. Ruby you just need to push him a little more, get him into his evil ways."

"That's what you want?" asked Ruby, "To turn both Dean and Sam evil and on our side?"

"Exactly. Why with two beautiful demons you can seduce the two easily, especially Sam he just lost his brother after all," Alistair mockingly pouted and Olivia laughed, "Get him to trust you again. Say you can get in on the inside, double agent sort of thing. What do you girls say?"

"As long as I get to be with Dean it doesn't matter. I'm slowly getting to him," Olivia smiled.

"I know you are princess. Now that that's settled get to work." Alistair disappeared and Olivia looked at Ruby.

"You stay away from Dean...he's mine."

"Please princess...I don't want anything to do with that meat suit. He's not my type."

"But Sammy is?"

Ruby glared at her, "You're lucky your Alistair's daughter."

"And you're lucky I don't rip you apart right now."

"Daddy won't like that."

"I'll try to put the pieces back together in the right places...now get out of my house." Ruby flipped her off before vanishing. Olivia rolled her eyes, "Real mature, bitch."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Dean kept pulling on the ropes and biting the gag trying to get out. He was curing Olivia out with ever thought. His chest was burning and hurt so bad. His wrists were slightly bleeding from pulling on the ropes. If he was lucky he'd break a blood vessel and bleed to death before she came back.

But he wasn't too lucky. Dean saw the door open and in walked Olivia in all her glory. She smiled at him as she closed the door. "I'm sorry I took so long baby."

Dean watched her with a glare as she walked up to the bed and straddled his lap. She gripped his shirt and ripped it off his body along with the gag. She saw the blood still coming out of his chest and she pouted. "Poor baby," she leaned down and licked the blood up his toned chest, "Remember how I use to clean you up after father would rip into your soul?"

Dean winced as he felt her tongue move against the cuts. "I try to forget."

Olivia looked up at him and smiled, "You can try all you want but you can never forget everything that happened. It will always be there. No matter how hard you try."

"I'll try as long as I live."

"Who knows how long that will be." she said.

Olivia leaned back over and gave him another long slow lick up his chest and suddenly the pain was gone. Dean looked down and saw his chest was once again perfect. Just like hell. One moment he was ripped open and the next it was as if nothing ever happened.

"See, I know how to take care of my man." Olivia winked at him as she sat back up.

"I will never be your anything." Dean smirked, "Try all you want but nothing you do will ever break me."

"Never say never. I still have a few tricks that I think you will like."

Dean watched her hands move to her robe and opened it up. She let it slid down her arms and she threw it behind her. Once again Dean's eyes traveled her gorgeous body. He closed his eyes. He couldn't give into temptation, not again. He was not weak.

"I saw the way you were looking at me," she said, "In the bathroom and just now." Dean heard a moan come from her lips and he couldn't help but open his eyes. He saw her grabbing her breast and pinching her nipples. "Mmmm, Dean...I wished you just touch me," she moaned as she looked at him.

Dean bit his bottom lip watching her, "Fuck," he threw his head back closing his eyes. She laughed as she unbuttoned his jeans and pulled them down. This was the same shit she would pull in Hell when he was on the rack. She would never fully commit to the deed, she'd tease him, touch herself, hell even touch him till he exploded in her hand...or her mouth.

"Mmmm...you loved it when I use to tease you," she said rubbing him through his boxers, "And since you've been a very bad boy I think you just need a little touch."

"Don't you fucking touch me!"

"Aw baby you know you like it. And maybe if you're good you'll get the whole prize."

Dean whimpered as she pulled his boxers down and her nails teasingly scraped his long erection. She laughed and then teased the head with her thumb. She watched his breathing increase and she smiled.

"I know you like it baby. Don't hold back."

She then straddled his cock and rubbed against it with her wet opening. She let out a breath taking moan and bit her bottom lip.

"Fuck," Dean moaned throwing his head back. Her hot wet juices were now on the underside of his cock teasing him. She then moved forward rubbing her clit and opening again against it.

"Oh sweet Lucifer," she moaned loudly, "If only you were inside me Dean." She dug her nails into his abs and he hissed in pain and pleasure through clenched teeth. She began to move faster and Dean couldn't help but move with her. He gripped the ropes as he moved with her faster.

Dean bit his bottom lip hard lust and pleasure taking over his body.

"I want you to cum Dean," she moaned and with her thumb teased the slit as her wet opening continued to tease him.

"Fuck...shit!" Dean groaned as he felt his abdomen tighten up and he came all over his lower abdomen.

Olivia moaned as she came all over his cock. She ran her hands through his cum and then brought her hands to her mouth and licked her hands. She moaned at the taste of him.

Dean was breathing hard and heavy. She smiled down at him as he looked up at her, "I hate you."

She laughed getting off him, "Hate is just one step closer to love my pet." She walked close to him and kissed his lips. He hated how he could taste himself on her. She smiled before walking to the bathroom.

Dean sighed heavily and threw his head back, "So fucked!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Authors Note:<strong>__ Thank you everyone for all the reviews! I loved them all! Pleases review this chapter :D_


End file.
